I'm Always With You
by Bl00dyShad0w
Summary: Takegawa has went through hell without Gin. One day, her mom let in a man who had brown hair, but the same golden eyes as the man she once knew. Will the love bloom between them more than it ever has when she finds out she can touch him?


**Forgive me if I got some honorifics wrong, but I'm not entirely sure if when males are close to each other (friend wise) they add -kun in the end... **

**But anyways, I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter to this story! ^^ **

***Bows***

* * *

Takegawa Hotaru was now in her final year of high school. After the incident with Gin, she wasn't the same, especially when summer break was around the corner.

"Takegawa-san," said her classmate, Masaaki. The girl turned her head towards him and asked, "Yes, Kasahara-san?"

The boy blushed. He has had a crush on Hotaru for a couple years, but he has always been too shy to ask her out. Gathering up his courage, he opened his mouth to speak. Before he could, his friend Higoshi Isamu interrupted him.

"Looks like he's finally going to ask her!"

Kasahara's blush deepened as he gave his friend a death glare.

"Ask me what?" questioned Hotaru.

"N-N-Nothing!"

Takegawa shrugged and grabbed hold of her bag. As she left the classroom to go home, she heard Masaaki say, "I fucking hate you! I was this close! _This_ close!"

* * *

"I'm home!" she called as she entered her house and removed her shoes. "Welcome back!" said her mother as she came into view. "How was school?"

Hotaru shrugged and said, "Same as always, I guess."

She headed to her room and laid on her bed with a sigh. Tomorrow was a Sunday and she had no plans. She had friends, not a lot, since she isolated herself a bit since that one fateful summer.

"Gin…" She whispered as she hugged her pillow. She missed him so much that it made her heart ache. On her desk sat his mask. She recalled the time when he kissed her cheek with it. Sighing more, she turned over so that she was facing the wall.

An hour later, her mom woke her up by coming into her room and calling her name.

"What is it, mom?" she asked groggily as she looked at her through half opened eyelids.

"Hotaru-chan," she started, "There's a boy at the door for you."

"Boy?"

"Why don't you see for yourself."

The girl got up as her mother walked out of the room and down the stairs.

'_Maybe it's Kasahara-san?'_ she questioned as she left the room. Yawning as she got down the stairs, she turned the corner and looked at the person standing at the open door next to her mother.

He was tall with dark brown hair and golden eyes.

'_Who is that?' _She thought. _'I've never seen him before…'_

He gave her a small smile and said in a voice that she vowed she would never forget, "It's been a while, Hotaru."

Her breath caught and she stood there dumbfounded.

'_Gin?! No, it can't be him! Gin disappeared years ago! But then…who is he?! He does look like him and talk like him…I…I must be seeing things…'_

"Hotaru-chan?" questioned her mother. She was starting to get worried by how pale she has become. Like she just saw a ghost.

"Gin…" whispered Takegawa before she fainted.

"Hotaru-chan!" called her mother as she rushed towards her. She softly slapped her cheeks in hopes to revive her. After a few moments passed, she looked at the man who was still standing at the doorway and asked, "Would you please help me carry my daughter to her room? Her father isn't here at the moment and I'm too weak."

"Of course," he said as he entered the house, closed the door, and removed his shoes before walking towards the two.

"Just who are you? And how do you know my daughter?" questioned the mother as the man carried Hotaru in his arms.

"I guess you could say that I'm her childhood friend. My name is Gin, and I use to live by her uncle's"

"Oh, I see… Well, I'll show you to her room."

She led the man up the stairs and towards a door.

"This is it," she started as she opened the door for him. "Would you like to stay for dinner? I was just about to go downstairs to cook."

"Thank you, that would be nice," he replied as he walked into the room. The woman nodded her head and left the two.

He set Hotaru down on her bed and brushed her now long brown her away from her face.

"Hotaru…" he whispered as the corners of his mouth tugged upwards. "You've grown."

Takegawa groaned as she slowly sat up. Not noticing the man standing next to her she said to herself, "What a weird dream…"

"Not a dream," said the man straightforwardly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

The girl slowly turned her head and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Who….Who are you?" she whispered.

The man looked at her desk and saw a mask very familiar to him. He picked it up with care and placed it on his face. When he looked back at her, tears were forming in her eyes.

"It really is you…isn't it, Gin?"

"Yes," he replied as he took the mask off and put it back in its place.

"But how?"

"The Mountain God gave me life… and this time I won't disappear with just the touch of a human."

He sat down on the bed next to her without breaking eye contact.

"I missed you, Hotaru," he whispered as he took some of her hair in his hand and let it drop.

"Gin...are you sure that…I can touch you?"

"Positive."

More tears started flowing as she embraced him. She felt Gin wrap his arms around her tightly.

"Gin…I missed you so much!" She cried.

After a few more moments, she pulled away to make sure he was still there. He chuckled softly and pulled her back to him saying, "I'm here, Hotaru. It's okay. I'm not going to leave you again."

She felt a few tears fall on her back. He was crying. He was real. He was there, in her bedroom, holding her…crying with her.

"But why…after all these years?"she whispered into his shoulder. She didn't understand why the Mountain God would make her suffer for this long.

"I don't know, Hotaru. I just woke up on the side of the rode by your uncle's. He found me and took me to his place. That's when I found out I was human again. I wanted to see you so badly, so I told your uncle that I'm the reason you've been going into the forest every single day you visited him. A week later, he gave me directions to your place. And he also said that he would call your dad to let you know that I would be coming."

She silently thanked her uncle. But a questioned still lingered in her mind.

"Didn't my uncle ask about you?"

"Yeah. I told him that I was abandoned in the forest as an infant and then raised by the spirits."

I pulled away from him in shock.

"You _what?!_ He didn't believe that… did he?"

"Truth be told, he was hesitant at first. He told me that you'd tell him of all our adventures since you first met me. After further convincing, he believed me."

"I see…but what about my _parents_?"

"Your father is your uncle's brother. They use to live together by the forest and they would play there. Your uncle told me that your father was more of a spirit believer than he ever was. I'm sure that your uncle will explain this to him."

Takegawa pulled away from him and asked, "But what about my mother?"

"I'm not entirely sure… but if I have to, I will make up something."

Another question lingered in her mind.

"Where are you going to stay?"

"Don't know," he said with a shrug.

Hotaru slapped his arm and said, "Don't take those things so lightly! You need a place to stay, and you'll be staying here. That's final."

Gin smirked and said, "Your parents need to give permission first."

"Hotaru-chan! Gin-san!" called Takegawa's mother from the bottom of the stairs. "Dinner is ready!"

The two got up off the bed together. Hotaru turned towards Gin and said with a smile, "Don't worry, I'll figure something out."

When they sat at the table, Hotaru's father came in.

"Welcome back, dad!" said Hotaru.

He nodded his head towards her and his eyes fell on Gin.

"Is what my brother told me really true?" he questioned as he sat down across from him. Hotaru couldn't help but notice his eyes sparkled in curiosity and wonder.

"Yes," replied Gin with a nod.

Hotaru's mother came in and started placing the food on the table.

As they were eating she asked her daughter, "So how long have you known Gin?"

"Since I was six, when I visited uncle's"

"Why didn't you tell us about him?"

She looked over at her dad whose eyes still shone with curiosity.

"I don't know…"

"So, Gin," started my father after a few moments. "Is it alright if I tell my wife?"

"Tell me what?"

Gin set his chopsticks down and said, "If you know she will believe you, then go ahead."

He told his wife about how Gin was living in the forest by his brother's because he couldn't be touched my humans. He also added that he was raised by the spirits.

His wife sat there, dumbfounded. Never has she heard her husband speak like that, and never has she heard him sound that excited in a long time.

"You're not…kidding?"

"I do not kid about this kind of stuff. You know that."

She looked over at Gin who gave her a slight nod.

"But then…" she started as she looked over at Hotaru. "How did you spend all those years with Hotaru without getting touched by her?"

Hotaru looked at Gin sadly and then back at her mother. "When I was younger, he would hit me with a branch if I lunged at him…but we went to a summer festival held by the spirits one night….and…"

She couldn't stop herself. Tears started falling from her eyes.

"Hotaru-chan?" questioned her mother worriedly.

Gin finished what she was going to say. "After the festival, we were walking back when a boy tripped beside me. I caught his arm before he fell. I thought he was a spirit, since during the summer festival spirits disguise themselves as humans, but he wasn't. So I disappeared."

Hotaru let out some more sobs as Gin rubbed her back.

"But," she started , "You're here right now. You're touching Hotaru…but you're not disappearing."

"I don't know exactly what happened," confessed Gin. "I just woke up one day by your brother's. A full blown human."

The two adults believed Gin's story, and it still surprised Hotaru. She thought that it would take more convincing than that. But, she was grateful.

"Mom…Dad…" she started as regained her composure. "Gin…He needs a place to stay and-"

"Say nothing more," said her father as he raised his hand. "My brother told me of his situation. He can stay in the guest bedroom." He turned towards his wife and asked, "Is it alright, Ren?"

The woman nodded her head.

"Thank you," said Gin as he bowed his head towards them.

After the meal, Gin offered to help Ren clean the dishes. She shook her head and said, "I'm sure it's been a long day for you since you came all the way from my brother-in-law's. Besides, you need to catch up with Hotaru-chan." She gave him a brief wink before disappearing into the kitchen with her husband.

Hotaru showed Gin to the guest room.

"Gin," she started as she entered the room with him. "You didn't bring anything with you…did you?"

He laughed and scratched the back of his head saying, "What can I say? I was reborn not so long ago."

"Tomorrow is Sunday, so that means I have no school. I've been saving up for a car but…this is more important. I'm taking you shopping, and that's final."

Gin laughed.

They sat on the floor and started talking about the times they use to travel the mountain together. All of sudden Gin said, "You grew your hair out."

"You just notice this?"

Indeed, her hair was three times the length that it used to be.

"I noticed it a long time ago, but I didn't say anything until now. It looks nice," said the man with a smile. Hotaru couldn't help but blush.

"So how is school going?"

"The same…" She looked down sadly.

"Hotaru…what's the matter?" He moved so that he was sitting next to her.

"It's just that… After you disappeared… I isolated myself from everyone…I stopped talking and hanging out with my friends, and I'm always alone…"

"Hotaru…" whispered Gin as he put an arm around her.

They stayed that way for a while until the man yawned.

"You're tired. I'll set the futon out for you. Did you want to take a bath?"

Gin smirked and asked, "Do I stink?"

"N-No!"

He smelt uniquely Gin, and she loved it.

"Alright, I'll take that offer," he said as he got up.

She showed him to the bathroom and she went back to set up the futon. After, she sat quietly by the window and looked out at the dark sky. She still found it hard to believe that he was back as a human.

Gin came back in his clothes clinging to him and his brown hair wet.

"Are you going to sleep with me?" he asked her as he sat down on the futon.

"_W-What?!_"

"Just kidding," he said teasingly.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and went back to her room.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, she jumped out of her bed and ran to the guest room thinking, '_Please be there, _please_ be there!'_ When she swung the door open, Gin was standing by the window, staring at her curiously.

"Good-morning to you too, Hotaru."

Her eyes started tearing up as she ran towards the man and hugged him.

"Hotaru?" he questioned as he looked at the girl clinging on to him in surprise.

"I thought you weren't going to be here when I woke up!" she said through sobs.

Smiling, Gin hugged the girl back and buried his face into her hair. "Baka," he started, "I told you that I wouldn't leave you again."

They quickly turned around when someone by the door cleared their throat. It was Hotaru's dad.

"D-Dad! What are you doing?" questioned his daughter with a blush on her face.

Smirking, the dad replied, "Your mother asked me to call you guys down for breakfast." He then walked out the room and headed downstairs. The two follow suit.

After they finished eating, Hotaru took a quick shower and changed into a tight blue V-neck, faded blue jeans and black converse. She combed her hair, grabbed her wallet, and then rushed downstairs.

"Hotaru-chan," started her father as he stood at the door way with Gin. He handed her his credit card and said, "I know you've been saving up for a car, and I know you've been working hard for it."

Her eyes lit up as she took the card and bowed multiple times saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Use it wisely though!"

He opened the door for them and they left.

The walk to the train station was quiet and peaceful until Gin said, "This is still all so weird to me. All my life I've only known the forest."

"Trust me, it's going to get even weirder when we get on the train."

"How do you think I got here? Man, it was terrifying."

The doors to the train slid open and people rushed inside and out. "Gin!" cried Hotaru as she grabbed hold of his hand before they got separated in the frenzy of people. "Don't let go!"

He complied, and with combined efforts, they managed to get inside the train without dying.

In the compacted car, they stood next to each other with their shoulders touching.

The operator called out their stop, so they held hands as they pushed their way out of the train.

"I think I'll just have my mom come pick us up in her car when we're finished," said an out of breath Hotaru. Gin nodded his head and replied, "That's a good plan."

When they got inside the mall, Hotaru's eyes fell upon her favorite store.

"Oh my Kami!" she cried as she ran to the window to look at the clothes on display. "They got new stuff!"

She noticed that Gin was looking at her curiously via reflection from the window. She slowly turned around and scratched the back of her head saying, "Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

Gin look around the mall. "It's big," he stated.

"You got that right. Now let's go get you your necessities."

She took his hand and started walking to the men's clothing store. Gin couldn't help but notice her grip on him was pretty tight. "Hotaru?" he questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?"

He started to get worried after she didn't respond, so he asked, "Are you still afraid I may disappear?"

She stopped abruptly and craned her neck towards him. Her eyes were a bit watery.

Gin stepped closer to her and whispered into her ear. "What do I have to do to make you believe I'm not going anywhere?"

Her face heated up and she noticed a few people stopped to stare.

"I-I-I…." she started, but that was all she could say at that moment.

Gin stepped back and said, "Come on, Hotaru. Let's go."

Takegawa nodded her head and led the way. In the men's clothing store, Hotaru turned to her companion and said with a smile, "Go ahead and choose whatever suits you!"

He scanned the clothes in the room and then looked back at her. "I…don't know what I should choose…"

"Hello, may I help you?" questioned one of the sales associates. He was a tall man with black hair, dark green eyes, and black framed glasses.

"Yes," started Hotaru. "My friend here is from out of town and this is the first time he's been a city. Can you, by any chance, help him pick out some clothes to wear?"

"Certainly," he said as he looked over at Gin. He looked him up and down and nodded. Gin looked at Hotaru hesitantly, but she nodded her head.

The salesman looked back at Takegawa and asked, "What is your price range and how many clothes?"

She thought for a moment but then replied, "The basic seven shirts, maybe six pants, several pieces of underwear, seven socks, and maybe two pairs of shoes. Oh, and price range…Nothing too expensive, I suppose."

"Alright, got it."

He looked over at Gin and motioned him to follow.

"I'm going to go buy something really quickly," she said before Gin left. She quickly walked towards her favorite store, but bumped into a couple of her classmates inside.

"Oh, look!" exclaimed the one with short black hair. "It's Takegawa-san!"

The one with long light brown hair turned around and looked at the shocked Hotaru.

"Fujikage-san? Ishimura-san?" questioned Hotaru as she looked them back and forth. She froze as the two girls walked up to her.

"Were you with Kasahara-kun?" questioned Fujikage Chiasa, the one with black hair.

"Kasahara-san? No, I'm not."

"I hope you know he likes you," said Ishimura Haruki with a smirk.

"W-W-W-What?"

"Oh don't play dumb," started Chiasa as she set her hands on her tiny waist. "He's liked you since forever. He's just so shy. Takegawa-san, you're not dating anyone, are you?"

Her first thought was of Gin. Her face heated up and she shook her head saying, "No!"

"You're lying," stated Haruki. "I can tell. Who is he?"

Feeling a bit awkward, Hotaru quickly walked away from the two.

"Hey!" They called in unison, but they stopped bothering her after that.

Takegawa looked at a black long sleeved V-neck dress that came with a belt and leggings. Smiling, she took one her size and hurried to the cash register.

After she bought the item, she quickly walked back to the store Gin was at. But on the way, she bumped into none other than Kasahara and two of his friends.

They stared at each other with a shocked expression for a few moments until Higoshi brought them out of their stupor.

"Well hey there, Takegawa-chan!" he exclaimed as he swiftly moved to her side and put an arm around her shoulder. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"H-Hi, Higoshi-san…"

"That's Higoshi-_kun_ to you."

"That's enough, Isamu-kun," said the more masculine of the bunch, Kamata Keiji.

Higoshi sighed and moved back to standing next to Kasahara, who was standing there blushing and looking a bit uncomfortable. Hotaru noticed Isamu nudge him a bit.

"H-Hi, Takegawa-san," he said quietly while looking at the ground.

"Hello, Kasahara-san."

"We were just on our way to get something to eat," started Keiji, breaking the unnerving, awkward silence. "Want to come with us?"

"No thank you, Kamata-kun. I'm a bit busy right now."

"Where were you headed?"

Blushing, Hotaru looked at the men's clothing store that was right by them. When the boys turned to look at her gaze, they looked back at her with a brow raised.

"What do you want in _there_?" questioned Isamu.

"I was helping my friend who is not from here get some new clothes. This is his first time in a city, so he has no idea what he should do."

"He? Is he like, your boyfriend?"

"N-N-No!"

She noticed how down Kasahara looked all of a sudden.

"Sorry to take up your time," he stated as he walked past her.

"Yo! Kasahara-kun! Wait up, will ya?" called Higoshi as he caught up with him.

Before Kamata walked past the girl was well, he put a hand on her shoulder and said, "You know he likes you, right?"

"Yeah…"

After he left, Hotaru stood there, staring at the ground. She couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty.

"Miss!"

She lifted her head to see the store associate staring at her from the entrance of the store.

"Your friend has picked out everything he wants."

She nodded and walked into the store to see Gin leaning against the counter of the cash register. "Took you long enough," he started. "I could have sworn you said that you would only be a little while. What held you? What's wrong?"

She shook her head and paid for the clothing. Takegawa handed Gin the bags, along with hers, and walked out of the store with him.

Chiasa and Haruki were passing by, but they stopped when they saw the two come out together. They looked at Hotaru, then at Gin.

"Holy…" said Chiasa as she looked the man up and down.

Gin smirked when he noticed both of their mouths hanging open.

"U-Um…!" Started Hotaru, but she couldn't find the will to say anything else.

"Hello," started the brown haired man. "My name is Gin."

"What's your last name, Gin-kun?" questioned Haruki with a flirtatious smile forming on her lips.

"My last name?"

Hotaru was panicking in her head. She had to come up with something, and quick!

"Tanaka!" she blurted, making all heads turn towards her. Still panicking, Takegawa grabbed hold of Gin's wrist and pulled him behind her.

"Um… See you later, Tanaka-kun!" called Chiasa.

When they were outside the mall, Hotaru sighed in relief.

"Did you not want your friends to see me?"

"A bit, yeah. I didn't want them to ask you questions that you couldn't answer."

They both stood there in awkward silence until Gin said, "So, Tanaka Gin, huh?" He chuckled a little.

"Hey! I had to think of something quickly, okay? It was the first surname that popped into my mind!"

Before Gin could tease her, she whipped out her phone and started to call her mother.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom! Um…Do you think you can pick up me and Gin from the mall? We really don't want to suffer another minute on the train, especially with all the bags we have."

"Sure dear. I'll be there in ten to twenty minutes."

"Thank you!"

When she hung up and dug her phone back into her pocked, she turned to Gin and said, "She'll be here soon." She looked for the nearest unoccupied bench and sat down with Gin following suit.

"Thanks for today," he said as he set the bags at his feet.

"No problemo."

Hotaru set her hands down on each side of her, but her left hand touched something that shouldn't have been there. She looked in its direction and saw that it was a smart phone.

"What in the world?" she said as she picked it up. "Who would forget something like this?"

"What's that?" questioned Gin.

"Someone forgot their phone. I hope they come back before we leave so I can give it to them."

As if on cue, Higoshi came running over. He stopped in front of Takegawa and looked at her companion questionably. "Who is this?" he asked Takegawa.

Gin replied, "Tanaka Gin."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. She could tell that he was enjoying the name she gave him, even though he was teasing her about it earlier.

"I'm Higoshi Isamu," he said as he extended his hand towards him. Gin took his hand and shook it.

"You're Hotaru's boyfriend, right?" he continued after they let go of each other.

Gin smirked and looked at Hotaru who was blushing profoundly. When he looked back at Isamu he said, "I'm just a childhood friend of hers"

"I see…"

Higoshi turned back towards Hotaru and said, "I believe you have something of mine. You should have seen my face when I figured out I lost it."

She handed his phone to him saying, "You're so lucky that it was me who found it. You so owe me."

"Yeah, yeah. I have to get back. See you guys later!" He ran off.

"So," started Gin with a smirk. "What would ever lead him to believe that I'm your boyfriend?"

Takegawa slapped his arm playfully with a laugh. "Shut it, you!" But to her surprise, his smirked vanished and he was now looking at her seriously.

"Gin?"

The way he was staring at her made her melt. She knew he was handsome, but with light shining on him like that… He was _breathtaking_. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

"Gin?" she asked again, this time more quiet than the last.

He shook his head and looked forward again saying, "I'm sorry. I spaced."

'_No you didn't,'_ she thought with a pout.

Ren's car appeared before them and she honked to get their attention. Hotaru quickly shot up and grabbed some of the bags saying, "I'll help you."

Gin shook his head and said, "I'm the guy here. I'm caring the bags, like it or not."

Back at the house, Hotaru took her bag with her dress in it and took it to her room upstairs. She secured the dress on a hanger and placed it inside her closet, then she took the leggings and placed it in one of her drawers.

Someone started knocking on the door.

She opened it to reveal Gin. "Yes?" She asked.

"You're mom wants to know what you wanted to eat for lunch."

"Eh. I don't care."

They walked down the stairs together with Gin in front of her. When Takegawa peeked her head into the kitchen she said to her mom, "Mom, I don't care what you cook for lunch. Everything you make is good, anyways."

"Why thank you, Hotaru-chan!"

She went into the living room to find Gin sitting on the couch. "I forgot to ask for something to sleep in," he said with a laugh.

When Hotaru sat next to him on the couch, her mom came into the room and said, "My husband has a few sweats that he doesn't wear anymore that would fit you. I'm sure he won't mind, seeing how interested he is with you."

"Thank you."

After she went back to the kitchen, the two watched a movie on the flat screen while they waited for lunch to be cooked.

"It's ready!" called Ren from the table. Hotaru and Gin got up and joined her.

After lunch, Takegawa followed Gin to his room. He looked at her questionably as he closed the door.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You gotta show me some of the clothes you got!"

"You want me to change in front of you?"

"I never said that!"

"Ah, but you were thinking it!"

"Change in your bathroom!"

Gin laughed as he took his bags and walked into the half bathroom. Not long after, he came out wearing a white shirt with red abstract art on the front and dark blue jeans.

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"You're missing the girly strut…"

"Excuse me?"

Hotaru laughed and said, "Never mind, next outfit!"

They went through most of his clothes when Hotaru said, "Alright, I am now convinced that you chose some pretty decent clothes."

"The guy from the store helped a lot."

"I'm sure he did. Well, I think I'm going to go to my room and study a bit. I have a test on Friday."

"Alright, I'll be downstairs."

When night came, Hotaru's dad came home. "Welcome back, Haruo!" She heard her mom say loud and clear. She had a feeling she needed to go down for dinner, so she closed her text book and headed down the stairs.

"Welcome back, dad," she said as she handed him his credit card back.

"Did he get everything he needed? I bought him some bathroom stuff on the way here."

"Do you think he can use your sweat pants?" started her mom. "You don't use them anymore, anyways."

"That's completely fine. Is dinner ready yet?"

"Yes it is. When have you ever came home and dinner wasn't made?"

"Well…There was that one time when Hotaru was at a friend's and you were passed out of the couch because of all that sake-"

"You remember that?!"

Before he could respond, Ren quickly left to go sit at the table. Her husband chuckled.

Haruo kept pounding Gin with questions involving spirits. He still had that curious sparkle in his eye which made both Ren and Hotaru smile inwardly.

"I think I'm going to go take a bath," said Hotaru as she got up and took her dirty bowl. She washed it and then headed upstairs to get ready.

In her room, she looked out the window to look at all the lights. She still couldn't decide whether she liked the city or the country more. But she was leaning more towards the latter.

When she walked out of her room with her blue pajamas in hand, she bumped into Gin.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"It's alright."

She took the time to look at him. He was wearing her dad's grey sweat pants. Without a shirt. He was sexy alright. She felt the heat rise to hear face for the thousandth time that day.

"Hotaru," said Gin with a smirk. "You're staring."

She shook her head and quickly walked towards the bath.

Just sitting in a tub full of hot water made her start thinking about a number of things, like how Kasahara has liked her for a long time and how Gin was a human.

She sunk down so that everything but her nose up was covered when she thought, _'Everyone thinks that Gin is my boyfriend…'_ She closed her eyes. _'How do I feel about him?'_

* * *

**So was that alright? Feel free to correct me in any mistakes that I made, just don't flame. That makes me loose self confidence in myself -_-**

**Reviews are appreciated ^^**


End file.
